Angela's Secret
by I-Eat-My-Vegetables
Summary: When Mifune wakes up and finds Angela missing he goes out to search for her only to be attacked once he finds her. Angela refuses to tell him why the men were after her until that evening when she shows him the surprise that she got for him that morning.


Authors note: This is just something random that I thought up because there weren't any Mifune stories. I just finished watching Soul Eater episode 28 with Mifune in it and I really felt like writing. I should be studying for Anatomy and Physiology right now, but I can do that later hahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did Soul would be all mine muahahahaha!

**Angela's Secret**

'Just one more' thought Mifune as he swung his sword for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Actually after thinking about it, it probably had been that many. He was currently fighting off men who had come after Angela. They were weak and easy to dispatch but it was still work. He had no idea why these men had come after Angela today.

_Flashback_

_When he had woken up that morning he found Angela missing. Once he had ascertained that she was indeed not in their current residence he had immediately set out to find her. After fifteen minutes of searching through the town he found her outside a sweet shop looking at the different colorful candies through the window. _

"_Angela!" yelled Mifune as he jogged towards her. Hearing her name Angela turned to see him and smiled_

"_Hi Mifune!" she said happily._

"_Where have you been?" Mifune questioned. Angela just smiled mysteriously at him. _

"_I was getting something special" she said with an innocent smile._

"_Hmmm... What did you get?" Mifune asked._

"_It's a secret!" she said happily. "You don't get to find out until tonight."_

"_OK." Mifune said uncertainly but respectful of her want to keep it a secret. "Would you like to get some candy?"_

"_Yeah!" Angela said excitedly._

_As they were about to enter the candy shop Mifune sensed someone watching them and managed to get both himself and Angela out of harm's way by jumping onto the nearest roof. He put Angela down on top of the roof and turned to look at the men that had gathered around the bottom of the building, quickly calculating how many opponents there were. _

"_Hn." He mumbled. "There are quite a few of them. I wonder why they attacked us?" he asked himself. Then comprehension dawned on him as he looked at Angela's guilty face. "What did you do to make them so mad?" he asked her._

"_It's a secret!" she said while looking at him stubbornly. Nodding his head in understanding of her want to keep what she had done that morning a secret he turned back to the men below and drew his sword. _

'_No way around it then' he thought to himself. 'The only way we're getting out of here is through them. Angela's surprise must have something to do with this. She wouldn't have looked so guilty if it didn't and there is no way I'm giving her to them.' He thought ferociously. 'I will protect her with my life. No matter what kind of crime she commits.'_

_End Flashback_

Finishing off his last opponent he looked towards Angela who still sat on top of the building watching him fight. She looked a little guilty still, but also resolute. She was firm in her decision of what she did, whether it is right or wrong. Taking a last look around to make sure all of his opponents were either unconscious or dead he jumped up the building to Angela.

"Gomen." She whispered while looking up at him. Mifune nodded his head and gave her a small smile to show that he heard her and wasn't upset.

He didn't really mind killing off those men, considering that he had found yakuza symbols in their clothing. He had recognized the symbol they carried as the Shigeo clan. The Shigeo clan had been running a child slave ring. Stealing homeless children off of the streets and selling them to other countries illegally.

'Disgusting bastards' Mifune thought with hatred. 'I'm glad I had an excuse to go after them.'

Mifune picked up Angela and jumped back down to street level with her. Unfortunately the fight seemed to have scared off the sweet shop owner. Mifune had seen him running out of his shop during the middle of the fight.

"I guess we can't get any sweets now Mifune." said Angela sadly.

"Don't worry. I still have enough to last a couple more weeks."Mifune said to Angela in hope that it would cheer her up.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's go back home Mifune. I'm tired." said Angela while rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I was up really early today getting your b…uhhhh, never mind." She said quickly looking panicked that she almost let what she had gotten slip.

"Alright. We can head home and you can take a nap. I'll wake you up when dinners ready." said Mifune while struggling to hold a small smile off of his face at her panicked expression for almost giving away the secret.

Mifune walked back home with Angela falling asleep in his arms. Once he reached home he went to Angela's room and put her in her bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket to make sure that she wouldn't get cold while she was sleeping. He then left the small room and closed the door quietly. Turning around he headed to the kitchen and put some soup on to cook through the rest of the day. Once that was finished he went to his room and picked up the book that he had recently been reading and settled down on his bed to wait for Angela to wake up.

A few hours later…..

"Mifune" called Angela.

"Hai" said Mifune from the kitchen. He was currently stirring the soup and checking to make sure it was done. "Dinner is ready Angela. I made soup."

"Ano… first I was to show you what I got today." said Angela with a big smile on her face. She then turned and walked into the living room.

Curious, Mifune followed Angela into the living room.

"Sit on the couch." She said pointing towards it while still smiling. She then murmured a few words to a summoning spell that she had learned a while back. Mifune then realized that she must have hidden what she had stolen from the Shigeo clan somewhere in town before he found her. While Mifune had been thinking Angela had finished up the spell and with a bright flash of light what Angela had been keeping a secret appeared.

"Happy Birthday Mifune!" she yelled happily while holding out a long rectangular box towards him with some difficulty.

'Birthday?' thought Mifune while taking the heavy box from her. 'I forgot that today was my birthday.' She looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to open the box up. Not wanting to hurt her feelings he opened up the box and was pleasantly surprised. Inside it was a beautiful katana. It was long and had an elegant dragon running down the length of the blade. The handle was wrapped in red silk. It was perfect.

"When I woke up this morning I remembered it was your birthday so I went out to get you a present. I saw the sword while I was walking around in a warehouse. I didn't realize that those men owned it though." said Angela sheepishly. "That's why I was gone when you woke up. I wanted to make you happy Mifune!" she said happily with a large grin on her face.

'I don't know what to say' thought Mifune. No one had ever given him a present before.

"You don't like it?" said Angela with tears in her eyes. She had thought that his silence meant that he didn't like it.

"I love it Angela, Arigato." said Mifune while lifting his head up from examining the blade to show her the big smile on his face.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it Mifune." She said happily. "It was really hard to get though!" she said while putting a small pout on her face.

"I'm very grateful Angela." said Mifune while putting the sword back into the box. "Now it's time to eat. You're hungry aren't you?" he asked looking over at her. Her stomach grumbled loudly then.

"Hai!" she said while smiling and walking into the kitchen to eat with Mifune smiling from ear to ear with happiness, glad that she was able to make Mifune's birthday special.

End Note: I got the name Shigeo by looking it up on the internet. It means luxuriant man. I thought it fit since yakuza are generally stereotyped as rich men. I hope you liked it! **Please R&R**. It would make my day if you did!

I-Eat-My-Vegetables


End file.
